x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Cordelia Frost
Biography Frost Cordelia Frost was the youngest child of Winston and Hazel Frost. She was shown to be incredibly rebellious with a total disregard for authority. As a teen she was shown to have drug connections when she procured some for her brother, Christian. She, like her other siblings, appeared to not care for Adrienne in the slightest. Cordelia also referred to her parents directly by name and tried to break every one of Winston's rules. When Winston was explaining which one of his children would be his successor, he said Cordelia was dark and devious. Hellfire Club While in Samoa, Cordelia was saved by a mutant named Mondo. They quickly became friends but, Cordelia, wanting to become the Hellfire Club's new White Queen, used her power of Mind Control to kidnap Mondo and present him to Shinobi Shaw as a present. Shaw wasn't impressed and, soon after, Mondo was stolen from her Generation X Cordelia turned to her sister, Emma Frost, and Generation X to rescue him. Not revealing her actions leading to his kidnapping and being immune to Emma's telepathy, she convinced Emma to rescue him. While Mondo was freed, the truth about his relationship was revealed, and he teamed up with Black Tom Cassidy and Juggernaut to attempt to kill Cordelia. Generation X was able to protect her, but Emma had suspected the truth and told Cordelia to leave and never come back. Powers and Abilities Powers At first not much was known about Cordelia's powers other than the fact she and her sisters all have passive psionic powers and that she is immune to Emma's telepathy. This immunity is due to her sibling status, much like Cyclops and Havok. She was revealed later to be an empath. She used her powers for the first time in the form of mind control during Generation X; Here Cordelia was able to create personalities that possess her victims' mind. In this way, she controlled the mutant Mondo. She would often use this to her own advantage and soon discovered that she could implant emotional states into others' minds. This ability could make an enemy think they were blind, or that they were talking to someone else instead of Cordelia. She later received an enhancement of her power in the form of psionic blasts. Though she couldn't control it at first, Cordelia learned to use her psionic blast as an offensive weapon, to render opponents unconscious or to erase memories. In Generation X, Emma stated that Cordelia is the "Professor X of the empaths" and may be the most powerful empath on the planet, easily able to overpower people with the same gift. However, she has no formal training in using her power and thus her skills are only based on her own experience and skill. Despite her apparent skill, her lack of training comes as a drawback, since Cordelia isn't able to control "strong" mutants. But whereas most empaths, even powerful ones, have a range that is within their immediate vicinity, Cordelia has one that could easily manipulate an entire city without reaching her range limitations. Mind Control: Cordelia is able to create personalities that possess her victims' mind. In this way she controlled the mutant Mondo. Empathy: possesses the power to read emotions and project emotions. Though the ability is minor at best. Psionic blast Through a normal quirk of mutant physiology she is also immune to her sister Emma's telepathy. A concept that is common amongst siblings. Weaknesses Due to lack of practice Cordelia isn't able to control "strong" mutants. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Female Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Empaths Category:X-Men Category:Utopians Category:Living